The Legend Of The Queen Of The Underworld
by Fire Mistress
Summary: Faye Valentine finds herself in a night club called Liquid Dreams. There, she meets this mysterious guy who calls himself Angeluis. What connections does he have with Faye? Spike/Faye fic.
1. Prelude

Cowboy Bebop – 

The Legend Of The Queen Of The Underworld

Prelude: The Legend

Her breathing became heavier and her lower lip trembled with fear. A sense of danger tickled in the back of her head and brought forward fear. She wasn't aware of the time and place, only that she had to run. The howling wind blew furiously as if trying to stop her, but she refused. She would not let her weak side win… 

But win what?

The night was a pitch black and the heavy rain poured hard on her tender, petite body. She wasn't expecting, or anyone else who saw the news, that this day was going to turn out like this. It was beyond cold and her only protection was the school uniform she was wearing. She didn't have time to go home and change before the crazy run-away broke free. She felt tired already, for she's been running for a while. The thing is, she didn't know from whom was she running off nor why.

She stumbled in the dirty water as her knees gave in. A soft, almost desperate sob escaped her cherry-colored lips. Frustration and anger hit her like an ice-cube and tiredness overwhelmed her. She lost…

…But to whom?

"Given up already? I was kind of liking this goose chasing." A manly, but dangerous voice was heard from behind. A light gasp escaped her lips in astonishment. So someone was fallowing her after all. So her life was really at stake.

His canning, cerulean eyes inspected, examined her every move as a mucky smiled played on his lips while he watched her tremble; reaction to his cold touch, he assumed. His slim, yet firm fingers travel her face and her body. She shivered when his fingers made its way to her most sensitive part. Quickly then, he tightly gripped her chin, "Tell me, my child, have you ever heard the legend of the Queen of the Underworld?"

Silently she lowered her eyes, obviously ashamed of her ignorance. An evil smile played on his lips as his face came closer to hers.

"Once there was young girl," he began, "who lived in Venus hundreds of years ago. She was extremely beautiful, and highly sharp. She was smart and sexy. She knew exactly what guys wanted and she made them yearn for her, but she refused to give in to them. She felt in love with this man who loved her like life itself. He had given her his life just for her if he would of have to. But there was one problem…do you know what the problem was?"

When she once again lowered her head, he continued, "The king also wanted her. He met this girl once and he also fell completely in love with her. But when she refused to marry him, he commanded his soldiers to kill her boyfriend, her family, destroy her whole village and to bring her to him. And so they did. Her boyfriend, her mother, father and the rest of her family died. Not to mention her friends and her town were burned to ash without a second thought. She was taken prisoner to the castle were the king made her marry her and made her his."

"She was ashamed, tired and maddened by her destiny. She despised the king with all her heart and dreamt every day for revenge. But once when she was lurking around the castle, she found a secret entrance to an unknown room. Curious, she entered it and found a book. The book was black and had a strange symbol on it. What was surprising though was the fact that her name was written in the book, covered with still flesh blood. She hesitated for a while but opened it realizing then that it was a book of spell, and that she had found her perfect revenge."

The rained stop pouring then, although lighting and thunders still roared the planet. Surprisingly, although the sky was covered with the thick, black clouds the full moon came into view. Taking his eyes of the sky, he turned it to the frightened girl he was holding and continued.

"That same night, when the full moon showed its face, she evoked the spirits within her. The night began to take its course as thunder accompanied by lighting followed. Her eyes began to take an eerie reddish color and her whole body was covered in flames. Everything around her floated, like some sort of strong psycho kinesis and burned into ashes. With these newfound powers she destroyed the castle and the entire village near it. Thousands of people died, except for one…the king. The one person she actually intended to hurt."

"How so?" she finally asked. He looked at her with a grin and answered, "He ran away. It happens that this was predicted. He knew that this day was going to come, and he ran for his life. What did you expected him to do?"

"Coward…" The girl murmured.

He took his eyes from the sky and with a cocky grin, his fingers began to travel her neck and down her chest, "Before she died she swore revenge. Not until she witnesses the king's death by her own hands will her spirit rest in peace."

"But…but…if this happened hundreds of years ago…they are dead. How can she take revenge?" she gulped nervously as his fingers lay once again upon her tiny body. 

He gave a small chuckle at the girl's desperation and answered, "You see, the king was ready for her new transformation…you can say it was inevitable. So he made his own destiny. He made a ritual in which he evoked the powers of the underworld, just like the young girl. Except for one difference." He paused, looked at the young girl and continued,  "The king instead of obtaining just magical powers, became a vampire. But not just an ordinary vampire, he became the lord of all wrong, despair, life and death. Every time the full moon matched the day of the three 6's, he will awaken and search for that young girl to destroy her completely."

"Oh god…today is June 6th…"

"Of the year 2076…getting the idea?" 

"And the young girl? Isn't she dead?" she asked out loud.

"Oh no, my dear! She's actually far from that! Every two hundred year she is reincarnated into the body of a young girl. Her power doesn't show through, though unless she meets with me. Hah, I actually thought that you were her, but I guess I was wrong."

A small gap escaped her lips as she tried to get away from the man before her, but he stopped her before she could have run away.

"Where do you think you are going, heh? You may not be of any help to me as my queen but I am kind of thirsty…" 

She stood up quickly from the harsh, cold floor and hastily tried to escape him, but before she knew it, he was right in front of her. With a piercing scream that filled the heavy sky, and the loudness of a striking thunder, he penetrated her flesh skin drinking her every bit of blood. Finally, after he finished her off, her let her lifeless body fall on the floor.

"After all, legends are just legends…or are they?" Licking his lips, he gave a devilish laugh, and putting on his dark sunglasses he walked swiftly out of the alley to find his next victim…The Queen Of The Underworld. 


	2. The Meeting

Cowboy Bebop-

The Legend Of The Queen Of The Underworld

Chapter 1: The Meeting

Her slim fingers tightened around the weapon she was carrying as her body shivered. She didn't know whether she was trembling from the harsh weather or her fear. She did not quite expect the weather to take this tragic and spontaneous turn. It barley rains in Venus, but now, the sky was filled with dark clouds and thunder, accompanied by rain and lightning, stroke the earth. 

She breathed heavily, as if trying to calm her nerves. She didn't know why, but something inside her screamed danger. Like she shouldn't be at that place on that time. 

She didn't like this feeling at all.

She shook her head violently, trying hard to get all her senses back to her mission. She was on the catch for a big bounty and she didn't want to screw up. She was sick and tired of eating sprouts that she was willing to do almost everything to get money. Besides, she also wanted to prove to Spike and Jet that she wasn't a burden, that she could bring money to the table and that she was skilled in her job, bounty hunting. 

She hid in the dark alley and waited for her bounty to come out of the nightclub. According to Ed's calculations, which hardly failed, her pray attends the nightclub quite often, most likely doing his dirty job. When she couldn't stand the waiting anymore, she hid her gun and walked towards the nightclub. If he wasn't going to come out, she was going in.

"Hey beauty, what are ya doing in a place like this?" asked the bodyguard standing at the entrance. Sexily, she licked her lips as she traced with her slender fingers his face's hard features.

"You see, I have a friend here who I haven't seen in quite a while. I was informed that he often this club and I decided to see if he was really here." 

"Sorry my lady, but this nightclub is off limits to women."

"Awww…come on, you are going to tell me that you don't allow women here? How do you men have fun?"

"Heh, you seem like ya really wanna see this guy again. Very well then, don't come running back to me when one of those men in there decides to have fun with ya." He warned.

"Don't worry, I won't" waving her hands, she entered the bar.

The music blasted throughout the club, as strippers dance on stage. What was saddening though was the fact that most of these girls were merely teenagers. Girls, who Faye bet, just recently discovered their bodies as women. It was sickening to see how those drunken men viewed the young girls hungrily, not caring how much money they'll ask for as long as they could spend a night with them…no wonder women weren't allowed to enter this bar.

Her heart pounded faster as she tried her best to collect herself and not shoot one of the many men who were calling her over. She had to find her bounty, but it was hard enough getting by without one of those salvages getting in her way and trying to sweet talk her to go to bed with them. She felt like smacking the living daylights out of them, but decided against it. She had to find him. She just has to prove her comrades wrong. 

She has to do this all by herself.

When she finally got away from the crowed of animals, she decided to smoke a cigarette. She needed to relax a bit, and only smoking could do that to her. She took a cigarette out of her purse and lighted it. Faye Valentine inhaled and exhaled the toxic smoke into the nothingness as she sighed of boredom. This wasn't as easy as she thought it would be or as fun. Deciding then that she would just have to loosen up until her pray came to her, like all the other men had, she waved the bar tender over.

"Give me the strongest one you have." She asked as the bar tender nodded in replied.

"Are you sure you can handle it?" wondered a voice from behind. She kept her calmness as a small chuckle escaped her lips.

"Heh…and who are you to tell me what I can and can't handle?" 

"Just a wonderer…"

"I see…" 

"Brook, I'll have one too, if you please."

The bar tender, known as Brook nodded once again as he went to get Faye and the stranger their drinks. There was a moment of silence between the two. No one spoke a word. It was as if they were examining each other, trying to answer the question they had. It stayed like that for a while, until Brook came in with their drinks and broke the silence.

"Here it is, the Epiletica, the drink known to be the strongest in Venus and in the galaxy. Enjoy yourselves." Giving a courteous nod, he went to serve other customers. Faye played a bit with her drink before she took a sip. If these drink was as strong as the bar tender said it was, she had to be careful how much she drank. She wanted to be sober in order to do her mission. On the other hand, the stranger drank the entire glass of alcohol he had plus he served himself some more, and even after though he drank at least three glasses of alcohol he seemed very sober.

"Seems you have experience in the drinking field." Faye pinpointed. The stranger couldn't resist but to laugh.

"And you seem like the kind who doesn't drink much. What's wrong? Afraid of not being able to stand strong liquor?" He chuckled again as Faye's cheeks reddened furious. She took her glass of alcohol and drank it in one sip. The stranger went to fill his glass with Epiletica once again when Faye took it from his hands and drank it.

"See…I told you…I could…handle it…"The stranger's lips curved into a devilish smirk as he saw Faye falling into his trap…

She was getting drunk. 

"So, what are you doing in a place like this, Madame? I can tell you don't often places like this one."

"I'm…looking…for a…bounty…and stop calling me…Madame…makes me…sound old…"

"So, what is your name, if I may know" he asked. She looked at him blankly for a while. Obviously, the Epiletica has taken effect on her big time. She lowered her head a little and replied:

"Faye…Faye Valentine."

"What a beautiful name. It suits you quite well." 

She laughed goofily then. She had never giggled like that before. But she has never been this drunk in her life, either. She rose from the chair she was sitting on and was taken aback when she almost fell flat in her face. If it wasn't for the stranger who reacted quite quickly and held her tight, she would have had fallen and made a fool out of herself.

"Thank you…eh…"

"My name is Angeluis…but you can just call me Angel."

"Eh…I should be getting home now, see you around." 

"I'll take…"

"No, don't worry. I'm sober…enough. I can…do this."

"Well then, here you go." He placed a small piece of paper in her hands as he whispered in her ears, "I'll be waiting for you." Her eyes snapped open surprised, as she nodded, blushing. He waved good-bye and then, he left. She blinked a couple of time before she laughed at herself.

"Great job Faye. Now how are you going to get to the Bebop being this drunk? I guess I'm gonna end up calling that good for nothing of Spike after all." She murmured to herself. She sighted and headed to the nearest public phone to call the Bebop.

An: I'm really sorry for the waiting, but I had a lot of pressure with finals and work. Besides, since I didn't (notice that I said "didn't" not don't meaning now I do ^-^) have the Internet, it was pretty hard for me to upload the chapters. Thanks for your reviews everyone. Disclaimer: Cowboy Bebop does not belong to me. The only characters that are original are Angeluis and Brook. Arigato!

^-^


End file.
